


Wise Men Say...

by nonstophamilhams



Series: The Adventures of Sunshine Boy and Moonlight [3]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is..., Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - No Band, Birthday, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marijuana, No Smut, Sex Toys, Sweet, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonstophamilhams/pseuds/nonstophamilhams
Summary: ... Only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you.It's Brendon's birthday and the guys threw a party for him.The presents are as sweet as the people.Best read after Kids in the Dark, the last story of this series, though not necessary! This takes place the next day after that story.





	Wise Men Say...

Brendon pushed his hair away from his eyes. His phone rang, and he was quick to answer it as he threw paper balls at the trashcan across the room. “Talk to me.” “Bren! I need you to go to Pete’s when you’re home again.” William’s voice cut through and made Brendon wish he was already home. “Alright. Anything specific I’d need to change into? Or.?” “Patrick said he already put an outfit on your bed for you to change into. And he said to stress that you need to take a shower. Said you stink.” 

Brendon smiled, “Oh, me? I showered this morning!” He knew he had, because they had fucked the night before- Patrick hadn’t made him shower last night, but he didn’t get a choice in the matter when it came to the morning. There was a racket on the other end of the line as the phone shifted from William to someone else. A faint shout of “Wentz!” was in the background, and it sounded like Siska. “You stink when you get home. Shower, put on the really good cologne, wear what I put on your bed. And brush your freakin’ teeth. I’m not kissing you if your breath stinks, birthday or not.” Patrick informed him. Brendon smiled wider, “Yes, sir.” 

“Thank you. Love you. Be careful.” Patrick’s voice was much softer, sweeter, than his previous commands. “Love you too, Trick. And I always am.” Brendon could almost hear Patrick’s eyes rolling. The call ended soon afterwards, however. He shoved his phone back into his pocket, sighing. He had another ten minutes before his next class started, so he had been sitting around campus. 

 

Two hours later, he was finally heading back to the apartment. His hair was sweaty, he genuinely smelled less than pleasant, and he could fall over at any random moment. Despite all of this, he was still excited. He was finally 18. He could do a lot more shit now than he had been allowed to do beforehand. Kind of. When he arrived at his apartment, he went straight towards the shower to scrub himself clean until he couldn’t stand it anymore. He made sure to brush his teeth before leaving the bathroom, as well. Brendon had no doubts that Patrick would withhold kisses. Only after that did he head to his room, a towel around his waist. 

A golden jacket was the first thing that caught his eye, followed by his black leather pants and a black button up. It was a very classy, very Brendon Urie kind of outfit if he had ever seen one. There was even a red tie that… Brendon was honestly all for. He had to thank his boyfriend for the shorter knowing what he liked to wear.

He was rather quick in putting the clothes on, adjusting his tie in his mirror with a smile before pushing his hair back. A quick, conservative spray of his cologne and putting on his black Converses was all it took before he was headed out of the door, his keys in his pocket alongside his phone, a can of Redbull in his hand. Patrick had texted him about ten minutes beforehand, asking if he was on the way- Brendon had only just known three minutes before he was heading off. 

The walk to Pete’s house was a slightly hyper one, his blood buzzing with the excitement of what was to come. He was rather surprised whenever he had gotten to Pete’s house in under what he thought was twenty minutes. However, it didn’t stop him from walking in the house, grinning. It was bright in the house. Brendon was not surprised whatsoever- he could faintly hear the music from the front porch, and he could smell a mixture of weed and alcohol when he opened the door. 

William greeted him at the door, pulling him in with a grin. “Shit, you look great.” A quick once-over was awarded the shorter brunette, followed by a slight wolf-whistle. His arm was taken in William’s hand, the taller tugging him gently as he lead the way to the kitchen. Pete was there, and looked up from the his phone when he heard the pair. “Shit, man. You look awesome. Patrick has good taste.” Brendon rolled his eyes, smirking. “I look great all the time.” He was not discouraging the attention he was getting, though. It was definitely feeding his ego.

He leaned against the bar, quick to accept the drink that Pete was handing him. “Trick said you might like this.” Pete explained, though he did not tell the taller what the hell was in the cup. A sip made him realize it wasn’t bad. He’d have to thank Patrick for that, as well. “My favourite narcissist!” Siska came in the kitchen with a coo. Brendon smiled at his friend, pushing away from the bar and holding his arms open as the curly haired boy came in and gave him a hug.

“Happy birthday.” Siska said as he moved away from Brendon, patting the brunette’s head gently. “Thanks, Sisky.” William swiftly slipped out of the kitchen, back to the other room. It was loud when the door leading to the basement opened. Brendon knew that was where all the people were. “Come on, B. I promised Trick that I would take you down when you got here.” Pete said, taking the taller boy’s arm and leading him towards the basement door. Brendon willingly followed behind, smiling as the sounds got louder the closer to the ground of the basement they got. 

Pete’s basement was huge, and it was no surprise as to why he had set it up to being the main point. Besides, his house didn’t get as messy when everyone was in the basement. It was dimmed in the basement, but it was cozy. It wasn’t a creepy area, it was like summer. Warm, inviting. Brendon looked around with a smile, catching sight of various friends. Josh and Tyler were laughing together at the bar Pete had had set up a few months ago, both sipping something from red solo cups. Kenny was dancing with Spencer while Jon sat at the bar next to Dallon, grinning at what Brendon had to assume was a stupid joke.

Breezy was talking to Joe, who was seated next to Andy at the game table Pete had. William was walking around the place, from where Brendon could catch his hair. Siska pushed gently past his friend as he came into the basement, joining the crowd rather quickly. There were a few people that Brendon knew were Patrick’s friends, along with a few of Spencer’s, Dallon’s, Pete’s, and Gabe’s. Travie Mccoy was there, a friend mostly of Pete’s. Mark was there with his own girlfriend. A pair Brendon had seen a few days before at school, Jack and Alex, were laughing with Mark.

Pete nudged Brendon gently, coaxing him out towards the crowd. Brendon didn’t need the coaxing, making his way out to them. He greeted people where he needed, thanked others for the birthday wishes. He was dead set on finding Patrick. He finally did find him, in the middle of a twirl with Gabe that left them both glowing. Brendon grinned, his eyes softening at the sight. His boyfriend was wearing a slightly oversized, white sweater that the brunette realized was his. A fedora was tipped on his head, not quite straight- though, neither was Patrick. 

 

He slipped around people, taking Patrick’s hand as Gabe noticed his friend, turning him around to see aquamarine. “Hello, gorgeous.” Brendon cooed to his boyfriend. Patrick’s eyes lit up and he quickly moved forward, pulling his arms around the taller's neck and hugging him. “Happy birthday, babe.” The words were gentle in Brendon’s ear, followed by a slightly sloppy kiss on his cheek. “Thank you, pretty boy.” “Why’d you pull me from dancing with Gabey, though? It’s not a crime, is it?” 

Brendon laughed, pulling his head away from his boyfriend’s. “Nah. Dancing’s not a crime. Unless you do it without me.” With that said, he almost immediately took the shorter’s hand and twirled him around easily, grinning a bit when the fedora almost fell off his head. Patrick put his hand up to Brendon’s shoulder, bright eyes sweet and comforting and everything Brendon loved as the taller lead him into a pretty lax dance.

 

They stayed dancing for at least an hour, only stopping when Patrick was getting a bit tired. “I shouldn't have let you fuck me last night. I've been sore all day.” Patrick's words were mused into Brendon's ear as they sat at the bar. Brendon grinned, turning to nip Patrick's neck, “Good.” Patrick laughed softly, “Not good. I had to help set up this party.” Brendon smiled, leaning back to watch his soft boyfriend. “I suppose you're right. Somewhat. But come on, it was fun and you know it.” 

“Hush. Maybe.” Brendon looked at the other for a moment, kissing Patrick's cheek gently before taking one of his hands. “I love you.” Patrick said, looking up with a sweet upward tilt of pink lips. “I love you, too.” Brendon stroked the back of the shorter's hand with a calloused thumb. His other hand moved up to the collar of the oversized sweater, pulling it back just slightly to catch sight of a red-purple markings on Patrick’s collarbone that made him smile. 

“I have a bit of a surprise for you.” Patrick said, blinking up at his boyfriend. “Hm?” Brendon asked, taking his attention from the hickeys to bright eyes again. Patrick took the hand that was rubbing the back of his hand, moving it to his mid-thigh and simply resting it there. Brendon raised a brow, his thumb going back to it’s ministrations, simply on the shorter’s leg. It took a moment for him to realize what it was.

His eyes widened, grinning slightly. “Is that what I think it is?” Patrick’s cheeks were a light rose, nodding gently. “I love you so much.” Brendon said, squeezing the boy’s leg softly as he leaned and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. “Well, it’s your birthday.” Patrick defended loosely, seeming a bit flustered. “Happy birthday to me, then.” Brendon mused, kissing Patrick’s forehead. The moment was broken when a hand was on his shoulder. “B.” The name was said in half a whine, Tyler’s voice coiling into Brendon’s ear. He sounded a bit drunk.

“Yes, Ty?” Brendon questioned, turning his head to look at his taller friend. The boy’s whiskey eyes were bright with an artificial glow, a lazy smile on his face. “Joshie won’t stop picking on me.” Brendon raised a brow, “What do you mean, Tyler?” Tyler moved slightly, almost falling over but catching himself with half a giggle, and pointed towards his best friend. The boy was sitting at the bar, laughing with a blunt captured between his lips.

“Oh, God. You two are never allowed out again.” Brendon griped, looking apologetically over to Patrick for a moment before taking Tyler’s arm and walking over to Josh, making sure that Tyler didn’t fall at any moment. Josh was still giggling when they made it over. Brendon put a hand on his back, and Josh instantly sat up, looking with wide eyes at his friend. “Hey, Josh. Are you picking on Ty?” Josh scoffed, almost losing the blunt though Brendon was quick to grab it and put it in the corner of his own mouth. 

“I’m not picking on him!” Josh’s words were a soft whine, a pout coming onto his lips. “Alright, alright. Ty, why did you say he was picking?” Tyler blinked, “Because he said that my hair was dorky!” Brendon sighed, looking up to the ceiling briefly, “Fuck sake, you two are too fucking gay. Tyler, I’m sure he didn’t mean it in a mean way.This is Josh you’re talking about. He’s not mean to you. He’s your best friend. Now, sit down. Stay. Don’t drink anymore. I’m cutting you off of alcohol.” 

Tyler pouted as he sat down on the stool beside Josh, who instantly went back to talking to his best friend. Brendon walked off to find William, who he almost ran into as he was looking around. “Brendon! Hey, sorry. I was just looking for you. Pete wants you. Gabey, too. I was told to get you.” Brendon smiled at William, “That’s great, Bill. Make sure that Josh and Tyler don’t get any more drinks. Where do I need to go?” William held up a finger for a moment before running off, leaving Brendon to waiting.

He only had to wait for about two minutes before William was back with Travie in tow, “Come on.” William’s long legs leading both of them to the stairs. Brendon was quick to stay close to his friend, feeling a bit like a child. Travie had long enough legs that it wasn’t as much of a problem for the other. When they emerged from the dim basement and into the brightness of the kitchen, Brendon caught sight of Pete and Gabe standing at the bar, talking softly. 

“There he is. Hey, Trav.” Pete greeted, grinning over at the trio. “Hey, P.” Travie said, walking over like he lived there, sitting on one of the stools. Brendon was a bit more cautious in his walking over, getting beside Gabe where the taller put an arm around his shorter friend’s shoulders. “What do you guys need me for?” Brendon asked, putting one hand on his chin and looking at Pete while he moved the blunt from his lips to between his thumb and pointer finger, which Gabe grabbed from him and started smoking on.

“It’s your birthday, and Patrick made you a cake. So.” Pete said lazily, pushing away from the bar and going to the fridge. He pulled out a decent sized cake, setting it on the bar in front of Brendon. “Great.” Brendon said, looking down at the sweet. “William, will you go gather up people and bring them up here? Trav, you too.” Pete requested of his two friends. Both of them seemed willing, leaving without a noise of complaint.

Brendon stayed staring at the cake, inspecting it closely, until Patrick was brought up. The only reason he looked away then was because that sweet laugh could always pull his attention. He turned to see Patrick laughing at something Travie had told him, the taller grinning. Patrick had a lazy smile as he turned and looked at Brendon, oceanic eyes bright. He walked over and put an arm around his boyfriend, his cheek nuzzling slightly against Brendon’s side.

Brendon pulled an arm around Patrick in return, kissing his boyfriend’s head as the other people came up from the basement. Only when everyone was upstairs did Pete make them shut up. “Alright! You guys have to sing happy birthday to the birthday boy.” Pete moved and lit the candles that Brendon hadn’t realized they had put in the cake before letting the group begin. He was surrounded in a chorus of the song that he could barely even comprehend. He did, however, hear Patrick singing next to him. 

He may have possibly zoned out for a moment, until Patrick’s voice dipped and he whispered a “happy birthday, dear jelly bean” that made Brendon smile, turning to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek quickly as the singing continued. “Blow out the fuckin’ candles!” Dallon shouted, and Brendon listened instead of arguing, blowing out the candles after a quick second of making his wish. “What’d you wish for?” Siska asked from across the bar. “Wouldn’t you like to know.” Brendon mused, grinning up at his friend. 

William, being the motherly figure he always was, was already cutting the cake and passing it out to people. “Thanks, Bill.” Brendon said as he was handed a plate, instantly focusing on the cake in front of him and the arm around his waist. He wouldn’t be ashamed to admit that he almost inhaled the soft, delectable chocolate that reminded him a lot of Rocky Road ice cream. When it was happily devoured and Brendon was pleasantly comforted with a cuddly Patrick against him, he looked up at his friends.

“Y’know, you have to open presents too.” Pete said around his last mouthful of cake. Brendon grinned, “Yes, yes. I know about my favourite part.” “Thanks!” Spencer griped from his place next to Siska. “Love you, Spency!” Brendon consoled. “To the living room!” Pete announced, and Brendon was kind of surprised as everyone made their way to the living room without a hint of complaint. “Wow. It’s like you’re magic.” Brendon mused to Pete. “Everyone listens to Mr. Sandman.” Pete defended loosely.

Brendon rolled his eyes, smiling nonetheless and nudging Pete gently, who was wearing a crooked grin with teeth almost too big for his mouth. “Alright, Mr. Sandman.” It was half a mocking voice, though it was all in good fun as he left from his friend to settle into the living room, sitting on the couch between William and Gabe, Patrick sitting on the floor in front of William with his head on the tall brunette’s lower thigh. 

A box was placed in his lap before he could even fully get comfortable. “Mine first.” Gabe said with a grin. Brendon raised a brow but looked at the box, pulling the (blue, with dicks all over it- why was he not surprised) wrapping paper from it. Pete presented a butterfly knife and put it beside Brendon, which he was appreciative of when he flipped it open and cut the tape on the box before opening it up. 

Nestled in a coil of rope was a box of condoms and three different bottles of lube. Brendon grinned, “Wow, Gabe. Thanks, I was just told that I needed more lube.” He glanced over at Patrick, who had pink cheeks as the words escaped into the air. He put the box on the table and grabbed the bottles of lube out. “Strawberry, watermelon, and cherry.” Gabe piped up helpfully. That lead to Brendon putting them back with a grin, “Extra thanks, G-man.” 

“Me next.” A new voice shouted out. Jack walked over and dropped a bag on Brendon’s lap. He smiled up at the other before rummaging around in the tissue paper, pulling it out and uncovering a crown. He looked at it long enough to notice it had pink and gems on it before putting it on his hair. “Best crown ever.” Brendon said, putting the bag down beside his feet. “Here.” Spencer piped up. 

Another box was settled onto his legs. He was quick to open it, being revealed with a shoe box. He looked at his friend for a moment before actually opening the box. A pair of high-top Converses were in the box, with little mushrooms and skulls painted onto them. He looked at Spencer again. “Cut off the lights, please, Pete.” Spencer requested. His request was answered quick enough, and brightness came from the shoes. The mushrooms and skulls were actually glow in the dark. Brendon was in awe. “How the hell..” “Magic.” Spencer mused. Pete, after catching a glimpse of the shoes, cut the lights back on. 

Brendon put the box on the table, on top of the other box, and walked over to Spencer, pulling his friend into a close hug. “Oh my God, you have more stuff to open, you big dork.” Spencer griped as Brendon let go of him. Brendon grinned, “Thank you, Spenc.” “Yeah, yeah.” Spencer said. Brendon did listen, somewhat, and went back to his space on the couch. 

The cycle continued for what could have easily been an hour. Dallon had gotten the boy a pair of handcuffs and a butt plug, which Brendon had laughed about and given Patrick a glance before putting it down. Pete got him a jazz bass guitar, which he was happy with. Tyler and Josh had gotten him two snapbacks and a good bit of weed, though Josh piped up that he was the one that had put the weed in. Breezy got him a notebook of manuscript paper and a few games for a PlayStation 4. He got said PlayStation from Andy. 

William gave him a pair of red beats headphones that, somehow, had golden accenting on it. He wasn’t complaining, though. Kenny got him a few different Frank Sinatra records that Brendon didn’t have yet. Jon had given him a set of crystal whiskey glasses. Mark’s girlfriend (who he figured out was named Skye) gave him a few leather bracelets that she had made. Mark got him a neon sign that had Urielectric over the top of it- “Because you’re electric, Urie.” Joe gave him a ball gag and a blindfold. Brendon didn’t ask.

Siska and Travie had pooled their money together and got Brendon a collar, flogger, and a riding crop. “Put that all to good use.” Travie instructed as Brendon put it on the table. He was grinning. Patrick was easily turning red as a cherry. “Hey, I have a really good one.” Alex said. He walked over and gently set a medium sized box at the boy’s feet, then put another, larger box, beside it. 

Brendon opened the smaller one first, as he was told to do. When he opened it, a sleepy looking calico kitten meowed, once, up at him. “Oh my God.” Brendon said, leaning down and picking the feline up gently. “Her name is Naomi. She’s a Norwegian Forest Cat.” Alex let him know. “Oh my Lord.” Brendon was honestly near tears. She was gorgeous, with bright green eyes looking up at him. Her back and the first half of her tail had a fiery red-orange covering the white of her fur, going all the way up to her mouth, though her chin was still white. She had splashes of black on her red that dipped down to the white in some places.

“She’s so pretty, oh God.” Brendon held her close, gentle in how he was petting her. She was relaxed in Brendon’s lap, deeming him a suitable place to sleep. “Oh my God, Patrick, look at her. Oh God, what if I drop her? What if I hurt her? Patrick, hold her, I can’t. I don’t wanna hurt her.” Brendon picked her up as gently as he could, probably overly cautious, and handed her over to Patrick, who let her rest on William’s legs so she could sleep.

“What’s in the other box?” Brendon asked Alex. “Open it and find out.” Bredon didn’t press and instead listened, cutting the tape over the top of the other box. He opened it up and pulled the first thing out- a little cat carrier. “There’s stuff in it.” Alex told him. So, Brendon opened the carrier. He pulled out a pair of small, ceramic bowls. There was also a somewhat thin blanket over the bottom that had little fish on it. “This is fucking adorable.” 

He put the bowls back in the carrier and set it beside his feet. The next thing he pulled from the box was a small collar that was actually for the cat- not him or Patrick -that had a small tag with Brendon’s number and Naomi’s name on it. There was a brush in the box, as well as a lot of different toys, some of which Alex informed had catnip.

“The other necessary stuff is already at your house. Pete gave me a key to you guy’s apartment. The food is in the cabinet under the sink in the kitchen, and the litter is in the bathroom cabinet. Actual litter box is in there, too. You guys just have to take it out and put it wherever. I didn’t want you to know that you were getting a cat so.” Alex said lazily. “The cat tree is in Patrick’s room. Knew you wouldn’t go in there.” Jack piped up. “Yeah! The cat tree is in there.” Alex agreed on. 

Brendon looked up at the pair. “Dude. How much was all of this?” “Uhhh. A little over a thousand? It doesn't matter though. It’s worth it.” Alex smiled, leaning over to ruffle the brunette’s hair. “You guys don’t even really know me and you spent a _thousand dollars_ on me?” Brendon was awed. It seemed amazing. It was outrageously surprising. 

“Yes. Yes we did.” Jack mused. Brendon shook his head, “Thank you guys so much. Seriously.” “Oh, she’s been spayed, too. Her shot records are in the carrier, and when you guys need to take her to get more.” Brendon nodded, getting up and going to Alex first, pulling him in such an intense hug that he thought the boy might not be able to breathe. “Okay, Brendon. I need you to let go of my boyfriend before you kill him.” Jack said form across the way.

Brendon let go of Alex and headed to Jack, wrapping his arms around the boy and picking him up as he hugged him. Jack put his arms around Brendon’s neck, laughing gently. “Happy birthday, dude. And if you ever need a kitten sitter, both my number and Lex’s are on you guy’s kitchen counter.”

“You guys really thought this out, didn’t you?” Patrick questioned. “Yes. We’re putting the life of a helpless animal in both of your lives. Yes we thought it out.” Alex said, as though it were obvious. Brendon let go of Jack and smiled slightly at him before going back to the couch. “So, Patrick is the only one that hasn’t given you a present yet.” Tyler said lazily. 

“You get that at home.” Patrick informed softly. The wolf-whistles were mad. “Two nights in a row? Fuck yeah.” “Brendon!” Patrick scolded. “Yeah, literally none of us are surprised.” Siska shouted out. “He has a point.” Gabe said boredly. “Jesus Christ you’re all a bunch of sinners.” Josh said. “Josh, just because you’re still a fuckin’ virgin doesn’t make the rest of us sinners.” Siska complained. “Sisky! Stop that.” Tyler reprimanded. Siska laughed. “Stop talking about fucking Patrick! I like to pretend he's at least still innocent!” Pete shouted from the kitchen. “You know they've fucked.” Siska said back to the other. “If I didn't see it, I don't know it exists!” Pete shouted back. 

 

The rest of the party was mostly spent with Brendon petting Naomi, who had curled up on the couch when William had to get up. In fact, he only left Naomi alone whenever Patrick was telling him that it was time to go home. “Come on, Dally and Mark already put the stuff in the car.” Patrick’s voice was soft and comforting. “I’m coming.” Brendon said, picking up Naomi so that his one hand was under her arms and her other was supporting her body. Patrick held the door open for him, letting him get a sideways hug from Pete when they departed. 

They were just about to leave, Brendon settled in the car and Naomi sleeping once again, when Patrick got out of the car and ran up the front steps. Travie was standing on the porch, and the shorter wrapped his arms around the taller’s neck, moving to kiss Travie’s cheek before going back to the car. Brendon would be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit jealous. He didn’t bring it up, though, simply letting one of his hands rest in Patrick’s while the shorter drove back to the apartment.

Patrick took Naomi in- Brendon didn't trust himself to take her up stairs -while the birthday boy got the presents gradually into the house. When he settled fully in, all of his gifts in his room, he went looking for his boyfriend and their cat. Naomi was eating in the kitchen, and Patrick was in his room, sitting on the floor beside a messy, paper covered bed. “Baby, what are you doing?” Brendon asked. 

“Studying.” Patrick answered, not looking up from the paper that was currently in his hand. “For what?” Brendon walked over and sat beside him, looking at the paper, though Patrick pulled it away from his sight. “Just going over something. Go in the living room, I'll be in there in a minute.” Brendon was hesitant but nodded nonetheless, getting up and leaving for the couch. 

He was sitting there for maybe ten minutes when Patrick came through, going to the kitchen and pulling a stool from the island. He placed it near the couch, then went back to his room. When he returned, he was wearing his boxers, a pair of thigh highs that Brendon had never seen, and Brendon's baggy sweater, which reached to the top of the thigh highs. He was carrying his acoustic guitar in one hand. 

He sat on the stool and got comfortable enough before he made sure the guitar was in tune. He sighed, his breath soft. “Okay.” Patrick's voice was quiet, trying to calm himself it seemed. The sound of the guitar was gentle, cradling Brendon in safety. Patrick began singing. Brendon felt his heart swell. “Wise men say only fools rush in..” 

Brendon was in awe, watching his boyfriend as his body swayed gently and he sang the song that rivaled the original. When he was done, bright eyes met Brendon's. “Happy birthday, B.” Patrick said before getting up, putting the guitar down against the couch and walking over to the corner of the couch. Brendon watched him and was surprised to see a camera he hadn't noticed before. Patrick cut it off. “I had to do a twist on a classic, and it's your birthday, so it all worked. And I could wear these for you without it being weird because it is dark.”

Brendon grasped Patrick's arm when the boy went for the guitar, pulling him to his lap. Patrick managed to straddle the taller without as much of an issue, his hands resting on Brendon's shoulders. Brendon's hands went to Patrick's hips, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend. “Thank you so much, baby. Seriously, thank you.” 

Patrick smiled, kissing the boy's nose before hugging the other, “Of course, Brendon. I love you.” Brendon nuzzled Patrick's collarbone as he felt fur against his hand, knowing Naomi had jumped up beside him. Patrick leaned back, giving the taller a view at the kitten. He smiled at her, and she meowed softly. He turned his gaze to his boyfriend. 

“I love you, too, Patrick.”


End file.
